I Promise You
by nita20
Summary: /CHANBAEK/ /YAOI/ /NC/ Chanyeol yang menghilang tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun gelisah di setiap harinya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Chanyeol kembali lagi ke dalam hidup Baekhyun. Kini hanya ada dua pilihan untuk Baekhyun, memaafkan? atau melupakan?
**MIAN**

 _ **Main cast: Chanyeol & Baekhyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Other cast: Sehun,D.o,Kai and the others**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca~~**_

Dari jauh,nampaklah seorang namja yang sedang terdiam memperhatikan setiap rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Ya. Namja itu adalah Baekhyun. Gelisah sedang menyelimuti perasaannya. Hujan seakan mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

 _ **'Aku tidak tahu,apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini. Aku sangat benci caramu meninggalkan ku.. Siapa orang yang tidak akan marah jika seseorang yang dicintainya menghilang pergi begitu saja?Jujur,aku sangat merindukanmu.. Aku rindu akan semua kenangan yang telah kita buat.. Aku rindu senyum idiotmu.. Aku rindu.. Mengapa kau tega melakukan semua ini,Chanyeol?Mengapa?Andai kau tahu,ini terasa sangat sakit,Chanyeol..'**_

Chanyeol,adalah orang yang membuat hati Baekhyun tak karuan saat ini. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi,ia sudah mencari-cari namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu kemana-mana,tapi.. Baekhyun tak menemukan apa-apa. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol,yang merupakan kekasihnya (dulu),namun tidak kunjung Baekhyun mendapatkan balasan dari pesan yang ia kirim itu.

 _ **'Ini semua salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat lagi sekarang.. Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi. Lantas.. Apa yang harus aku perbuat,Yeol?Diam disini menunggumu yang tak akan kembali?Aku.. sangat lelah Chanyeol.'**_

Hilangnya Chanyeol,membuat Baekhyun jadi sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya,bukan dialah yang bersalah. Semuanya berawal dari..

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"Yaakk!Baek!Berhentilah berlari.. Aku lelah mengejarmu.. hahh.. hah.."_

 _"Berhenti?Shirreo. Wlek:p"_

 _"Mwo?Beraninya kau.. Uhuk!Uhuk! Menantangku.. Aku.. Uhuk!Tidak takut denganmu.."_

 _"Jinjja?Geurrae. Kalau begitu kejar aku.."_

 _..._

 _"Baekhyun-ah."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Mian.."_

 _"Mian?Memangnya apa yang kau telah perbuat kepadaku?"_

 _"Aku- Ah,ani.."_

 _"Ucapkan saja,yeol.."_

 _"Haha.. ani-yo.. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf jika terkadang aku membuatmu kesal."_

 _"Yaaak, aku pikir apa.. Tak apa,Chanyeol-la. Jangan khawatir, aku selalu memaafkanmu.. Haha.."_

 _"Hehe,gomawo.. Baek.."_

 _..._

 _"Yeol?Kau mau pergi kemana?"_

 _"Ah.. itu.. Aku.. Aku ingin kerumah.. temanku!Iya,benar.. kerumah temanku.. Kumohon,Baek.. izinkan aku untuk pergi ke rumahnya.."_

 _"Hm.. ingat,jangan pulang larut malam."_

 _"Neee,Aku janji akan pulang secepatnya."_

* * *

 **Baekhyun's POV**

 _ **'Kalau bukan karena wajahmu yang memelas itu.. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Kau bohong,Chanyeol. Kau berbohong kepadaku. Bukankah janji harus ditepati?Tapi apa?Kau malah mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri. 1hari.. 2hari.. aku tetap menunggumu,tapi.. kau tidak kunjung pulang juga. Hah... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu,Yeol?**_ '

"Baek?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Bukan. Aku kyungsoo."

"Yak,apa kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu?"

"Ah,itu.. Mian.."

"Baekhyun-na."

"Mwo?"

"Apa.. kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Memikirkan siapa?"

"Chanyeol.."

"Hah.. Kau bisa lihat sendiri,kyungsoo-ya. Aku berkali-kali mencoba untuk melupakannya,tapi.. berkali-kali juga aku gagal.."

"Ah.. melupakan seseorang memang bukan hal yang mudah,Baek. Apalagi.. orang yang kita sayangi."

"Ya,begitulah."

"Hm,Baek. Bolehkah aku menanyakanmu sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Jika Chanyeol kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu,apa kau mau memaafkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu,Kyung."

"Wae-yo?Bukannya kau masih tetap mengharapkannya,Baek?"

"Lalu?Hanya karena aku masih mengharapkannya kau menganggapku bisa memaafkannya?"

"Ah,ani_"

"Sudahlah,Kyung.. Aku ingin tidur."

"..Baiklah. Jalja.." Kyungsoo tau kalau perasaan Baekhyun sedang tidak baik sekarang,karena itu dia memaklumi mengapa sikap Baekhyun yang sensitif dari biasanya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Baekhyun,lalu pergi menemui temannya. Sementara Baekhyun,ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena hampir sehari penuh ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdiri memikirkan Chanyeol.

...

...

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Ottokha-ji?"

"Aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Hwah.. Aku kasihan melihat Baekhyun hyung,sepertinya dia sangat terpukul dengan menghilangnya Chanyeol hyung.."

"Hm. Akupun juga berfikir seperti itu."

"Kemarinn.. Aku datang untuk mengecek keadaannya,tapi.. nampaknya dia belum bisa merelakan Chanyeol hyung. Aku masih bisa melihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya."

"Tentu. Aku juga akan seperti itu jika kehilangan Kyungsoo."

"Sehun."

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah menghubungi dia untuk datang kesini,bukan?"

"Sudah. Mungkin sekitar 1 menit lagi dia akan sampai disini."

 _ ***NGEEEK***_

"Yak,hyung. Mengapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Iya,soo. Kau kenapa?Apaa... dia curiga padamu?"

"Hahh.. hah.. Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas.. sekarang dia sedang tertidur di kamarnya."

"Baguslah. Tapi.. kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu dia tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Hmm. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa kau yakin akan memberitahunya?"

"Ne. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku,dengan kita memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya itu akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Tidak kah sebaiknya kita lupakan saja masa lalu dan mencarikan dia namja yang lain?"

"Ani-ya.. Itu adalah solusi yang salah. Bagaimanapun juga,kebenaran akan terungkap,dan Baekhyun akan mengetahui semuanya."

"Geurrae. Kita beritahu saja kepada dia apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang juga."

"Jangan bodoh,Sehun."

"Jadi,apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang?"

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang memberitahu Baekhyun?"

"Tidak,kyung. Ini sudah larut malam,lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Masalah itu.. biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi,jongin-ah-"

"Benar,lebih baik kau beristirahat saja,Hyung.."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu,aku pulang saja. Jika ada apa" jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku."

Kyungsoo membungkukkan punggungnya dan memberi salam kepada Jongin dan Sehun. Tak lupa, ia memeluk kekasihnya yaitu Jongin sebagai tanda pamitnya sebelum kembali ke rumahnya. Akhirnya,Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dimana dia dan Baekhyun tinggal. Sesampainya disana, ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk mengecek apakah Baekhyun masih tertidur atau tidak,dan ternyata Baekhyun masih tertidur. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat juga.

Paginya, Baekhyun bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamar Kyungsoo tpi tak ia temukan sosok Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

 _'Ah,mungkin dia pergi mencari makan_ ', batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton sebuah acara di tv,hitung" untuk mengisi waktunya tanpa mengingat-ingat Chanyeol,kekasihnya (dulu).

 _ ***PRANG!***_

Terdengar suara pecahan dari kamar Baekhyun. Ia segera menghampiri dan melihat apa yang terjadi di kamarnya tersebut. Ketika ia sudah masuk ke kamarnya,benar saja, sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh dari laci kamarnya. Baekhyun langsung membereskan beling-beling yang berasal dari bingkai itu,tetapi matanya tidak bisa lepas ketika ia melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya. Dan ternyata, itu adalah bingkai yang berisi foto Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

"Cih!Baguslah. Aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk memecahkannya." decih Baekhyun yang langsung melempar beling itu dan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjangnya,tapi.. kakinya terhenti karena teringat akan Chanyeol lagi. Ia menghadap ke jendela dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya. Baekhyun diam,dan pikirannya begitu kosong. Tiba" saja, ia teringat akan masa lalunya dengan seseorang yang lagi-lagi adalah Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _"Baek. Aku punya hadiah untukmu.. Cangkaman.."_

 _"Benarkah?Aigoo.. gomawo.."_

 _"Ini."_

 _"Iggeo?"_

 _"Peganglah."_

 _"Yaaakk.. Park. Chan. Yeol. Apa maksudmu memberiku baju kebesaran begini,eoh?"_

 _"Ani-yaaa... Bukan itu hadiahnya. Kau tidak dengar? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk memegangnya saja,Baek.."_

 _"Kupikir.."_

 _"Lagipula, baju itu juga cocok untukmu._

 _"Shirreo. Aku akan terlihat bodoh dengan baju kebesaran itu."_

 _"Ani-yo. Baju ini sangat longgar,dan jika kau memakainya.. itu akan membuatmu terlihat lucu dan imut. Apalagi.. jika kau memakainya sebagai baju tidur.. Ah!Tidak! Baju untuk kita bercinta lebih bagus untukmu,Baek.."_

 _"Aish!"_

 _"Aak! Appo! Baek,hentikan!"_

 _"Rasakan!Makannya, singkirkan fikiran mesum-mu itu Tuan Park."_

 _"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melepaskan fikiran mesum-ku jika aku sedang bersamamu,Tuan Byun."_

 _"Chanyeol! Hentikannn!"_

 _"Aku hanya bercanda,Baek... Hehehe.."_

* * *

"Bahkan mungkin.. senyum-mu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku lihat,Yeol.. Kembali-lah padaku,dan aku akan memaafkanmu apapun alasannya. Aish!Waegeurae?!"

 _ ***NGEEEKK***_

Suara pintu kamar Baekhyun sangat jelas terdengar,seperti ada seseorang yg membuka pintu itu. Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya,melihat sesosok namja yg sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Yaak,Kyung!Aku kan sudah bilang,ketuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar orang lain!Kau ini tidak ada so-"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, ternyata orang yang memasuki kamarnya bukanlah sahabatnya,Kyungsoo. Tetapi, adalah seorang namja yg selama ini menghantui pikirannya setiap hari.

"K-k-kau?"

"Benarkah kau ingin memaafkan ku,Baek?Apapun alasannya itu?"

 _ **"Ani!"**_

"Chanyeol.. aku rasa jangan beritahu Baekhyun seka- oh,mian.." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang. Awalnya, ia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol untuk tidak menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun sekarang. Karena Kyungsoo merasa, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tapi, nampaknya sudah telat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengingatkannya. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur melihat Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi tadi_"

 **"Aku berubah fikiran!Sudahlah,aku lelah!Minggir!"** Baekhyun hendak keluar dari kamarnya,namun tangan Chanyeol menariknya kuat.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

 **"Maaf,tapi aku tidak punya waktu,aku benar" lelah."**

"Kau tidak."

 **"Aku iya. Lepaskan tanganmu!"** sahut Baekhyun yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan raksasa itu. Ia lari menuju balkon rumahnya. Baekhyun menitihkan air matanya,tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi.

"Walau kau sudah kembali,mengapa ini masih terasa sakit,Yeol?Mengapa sangat sulit untuk merelakannya saja?Hiks.. Apa karena cintaku yang begitu besar padamu?Hiks.. hiks.. "

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun,ia langsung memeluk kesayangan mungilnya itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku,Baek.. Maafkan aku.."

"Kau jahat,Yeol!Hiks.. Kau sangat jahat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang namja jakung yang berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan,namun Chanyeol terus mendekapnya dan menaruh dagunya pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu itu sangat sulit bagimu,Baek.. menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin rasanya mustahil. Tapi.. akupun benar" tidak merencanakan semua ini,penyakit yang kumiliki_"

 **DEG.**

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terisak dan memukul-mukul Chanyeol,sekejap langsung terdiam ketika mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"P-p-penyakit?"

"Iya,Baek."

Baekhyun yg mendengar hal itu,langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ya. Yang benar saja,ia yang menjadi kekasihnya waktu itu,bahkan tidak pernah tahu akan penyakit yang Chanyeol miliki. Ia semakin sakit,rasanya lebih baik ia merasakan gelisah setiap harinya dripada mengetahui kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari dugaannya. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya,membelakangi Chanyeol yang sekarang ini benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu,Yeol?Lalu,untuk apa aku selalu berada di sisimu?Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi rasa satu sama lain?Apa perasaanku sungguh tak berguna bagimu?"

"Bukan seperti itu,tapi_"

"Cukup!Kalau memang itu alasanmu,mengapa kau tidak bilang saja kepadaku?Mengapa harus menghindar?Kau tahu?Aku hampir saja berniat untuk membunuh diriku sendiri karena kau!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak semudah itu bisa menerima kedatangannya kembali ke dalam hidupnya lagi,tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskannya sesulit apapun Baekhyun untuk mengerti semua ini.

"Seandainya aku bisa tidak menghindarimu,aku akan melakukannya,Baek. Tapi_"

"Tapi apa?Tapi tiba-tiba kau menemukan yeoja dengan tubuh seksi dan cantik?Iya?" Baekhyun masih sulit untuk menerima semua pernyataan Chanyeol,ia sesekali terisak,menangis kecil membelakangi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Aku mohon,dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu,Baek. Jika kau masih tidak mau menerimanya,tidak apa-apa. Aku memaklumimu,aku tahu rasanya menjadi dirimu saat itu. Jadi,mau kau menerimanya atau tidak,aku akan tetap menjelaskannya kepadamu.

"Baiklah,jelaskan saja kalau itu maumu."

"...Aku juga tidak mengerti darimana datangnya penyakit yang aku miliki ini. Itu datang begitu saja dan aku tidak bisa menghindarinya."

 **"Cepat katakan saja!Jangan berbelit-belit!"**

"Sebenarnya.. aku.. aku terkena kanker paru-paru,Baek-Hyun."

 _ ***DUAR***_

Jantung Baekhyun seakan mau berhenti berdetak,mendengar penyakit yang diderita Chanyeol selama ini.

"Aku tahu aku memang salah,tapi demi kebaikanmu.. aku rela untuk menjauh darimu."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya,menghadap pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi senantiasa berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Demi kebaikan?Kau bisa lihat?Apa aku menjadi lebih baik setelah kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kabar?Separah apapun keadaan itu,setidaknya kau memberitahu aku,Yeol. Aku ini kekasihmu, kenyataan sepahit apapun mau tidak mau kau harus memberitahukannya kepada kekasihmu. Aku mencintaimu,Yeol.. sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, apa mencintaimu harus sesakit ini?"

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin,Baek. Tapi,ketika aku datang untuk memberitahumu tentang keberadaanku.. aku hanya bisa pulang kembali ke rumah,karena yang kutemukan adalah dirimu dan seorang namja yang jelas" sedang memelukmu."

 _'Seorang namja?Memelukku?Apa iya?Kapan?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Ketika aku mengetahui penyakit ini,awalnya aku berfikir.. apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?Dan kemudian,aku berfikir lagi,bahwa pasti kau tidak mau menerimaku dengan penyakit yang kuderita ini. Walau kau mengatakan kalau kau akan tetap menerimaku,pasti semuanya akan berubah,Baek. Kita akan jarang meluangkan waktu bersama-sama lagi.. karena aku yang akan selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruangan yang sepi dan penuh dengan obat"an serta infus yang menusuk di tangan ku."

Baekhyun terdiam seribu kata. Air mata sudah siap untuk menetes di setiap kebenaran yang Chanyeol ungkapkan. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka,mengapa ia sebodoh ini.. menyalahkan Chanyeol yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya salah.

"Terlebih lagi.. aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan seorang namja itu,aku semakin berfikir kalau kau benar" tidak akan mau menerimaku dengan segala yang aku derita ini. Dan,aku berfikir.. lebih baik kau dengan namja itu saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu untuk mengurus diriku yang sudah lemah dan tak berdaya pada waktu itu_

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dengan sebuah hela-an nafas,lalu kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

_Sampai pada akhirnya,dimana penyakitku ini sudah mencapai stadium akhir.. Aku harus melakukan operasi,dan tempatnya tidaklah dekat. Aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit dimana rumah sakit itu adalah tempat Ibu-ku bekerja. Berhari" ibu menungguku yang terbaring dengan mata yang setia terpejam. Namun hasilnya nihil,aku belum juga sadarkan diri. Dan pada suatu hari,seseorang mendonorkan aku.. kedua paru-parunya. Aku tersadar dari koma-ku dan kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Aku bisa berlari tanpa batasan jarak.. aku bisa berloncat" bebas.. Tapi, Aku tidak senang,sama sekali tidak. Karena kau tahu?Orang yang mendonorkan kedua paru"nya itu adalah ibuku,Baek."

 _"C-c-chanyeol..."_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,penuh penyesalan. Mengapa ia harus mempermasalahkan ini terlalu berlebihan,toh sekarang Chanyeol sudah kembali lagi,pikirnya. Ia segera memeluk Chanyeol,memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Rasanya,tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu juga Chanyeol,memeluk namja imut dan mungilnya dan sesekali mencium keningnya.

"Chanyeol,maafkan aku.."

"Tidak,Baek. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"Tidak,Yeol. Aku sangat bersalah karena sudah mendugamu berbuat yang bukan-bukan, aku memang bodoh.. tak seharusnya aku menuduhmu seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun yang berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Sudah,sayang. Bukankah aku sudah kembali?Lagipula,aku sudah sehat" saja,bukan?Hah.. sekarang,hal yang terpenting adalah kau,Baek. Jagalah terus kesehatanmu,aku pun sangat merasakan rasanya menderita penyakit seperti itu. Tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Jadi,mulai sekarang.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu kurus tak bergizi seperti ini_"

"Mwo?Kurus?Tak bergizi?Yak,tiang!Kau pikir kau- _hmmmpptt."_

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun,memotong pembicaraan kekasih bawelnya. Baekhyun terkejut,dan ingin melepas tautan di antara bibir mereka. Tapi, Chanyeol malah mendorong tekuk Baekhyun agar tidak melakukan protes apapun. Baekhyun mulai menikmatinya,karena jujur.. ia sudah lama merindukan ciuman dari kekasihnya yang bertubuh jakung ini.

"Mmmhh.. Yeol.. sssh..." desah Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, ia memejamkan matanya,merasakan nikmatnya ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan di lehernya.

Chanyeol terus menciumi leher mungil kekasihnya itu,dan kemudian Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang sangat lembut,menuntut,dan penuh dengan kerinduan di dalamnya. Ia melumat bibir Chanyeol,dan sesekali bermain lidah dengannya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak,mengangkat kemeja Baekhyun yang kebesaran itu. Ia memainkan puting Baekhyun,memutarnya,dan memilinnya.

"Aahh... Channn... ssh.. Gelihh..."

"Baekhh.. Aku.. Sangat.. ssh... merindukanmu..." ucap Chanyeol,yang kemudian membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum, karena disana nampaklah junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Ia pun menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengelus" nya.

"Hai.. Baekhyun kecil. Aku merindukanmu." kata Chanyeol dengan suara berat dan seraknya itu seakan berbicara dengan benda pusaka milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun,melepaskannya,dan melemparnya asal. Ia memompa penis Baekhyun yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

"Aaahh... Chanyeol... sssh.. Terusshhh... Lebihh... Cepathh.. Lagihhh..."

Chanyeol mempercepat kecepatannya. Satu tangan memompa penis Baekhyun,dan yang satu lagi tetap memainkan puting Baekhyun yang mulai memerah.

"Baekk.. Apa.. Kau merindukanku juga? Aahh... ssh.."

"Tentu,yeol.. Eummhh.. Lebihhh... Cepattthh... Channhhh.." Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, spermanya seakan sudah bergejolak ingin keluar dari batangnya. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang mengocok penisnya itu,tapi Chanyeol malah memperlambat gerakan dengan jahilnya.

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi setia berada di juniornya itu. Ia mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol untuk mempercepat gerakannya, karena Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, sperma nya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Chanyeol menghiraukan isyarat yang diberikan Baekhyun,ia malah tersenyum kecil melihat mata sayu Baekhyun dan wajahnya yang berkeringat tertutup oleh poninya.

"Chanhhh.. Palliiii... ssshh .." desah Baekhyun sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol tetap menghiraukan bahasa tubuh yang Baekhyun berikan, ia malah mengangkat Baekhyun dalam sebuah gendongan. Chanyeol berlari kecil membawa Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah kamar. Ia melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang. Di sana, Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih tubuh kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan matanya, tak tahan dengan sperma yang sudah penuh di dalam penisnya. Chanyeol melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya, tidak ia tinggalkan sehelai benangpun. Ia mengocok penisnya sebentar, lalu mulai mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut membuat Chanyeol ingin langsung menggagahi-nya. Namun, ketika penisnya sudah hampir masuk, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sadar dengan apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan.

"Yeol... selesaikan dulu dengan kegiatan awalmu!Mmmhh... aaaahh... ssh.."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan,ia memompa penis Baekhyun sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Spermanya membasahi tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merosot dan menempelkan dirinya pada ujung ranjang. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, sangat lelah dan mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Chanyeol, ia malah langsung mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dalam sekali hentak, penis Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak,kaget, sekaligus kesal karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan aba" apapun untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang miliknya. Chanyeol tidak peduli, hasratnya sudah sampai di puncak. Ia menggerakan penisnya maju mundur dan sesekali menggerakan pinggul Baekhyun dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Baekk... Ohhhh.. Kauhh.. Begituhhh... Sempitthh...

"Eunghh... Yeolhhh... Inihhh... Nikmathhh... Aahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah,walaupun tadinya ia kesal.. tapi tak bisa diungkiri rasanya memang sangat nikmat. Sebuah benda lonjong yang memasuki lubangnya yang telah gatal bertahun-tahun,menunggu suatu saat ada yang memasukinya. Ah, rasanya tak bisa dibayangkan. Benar" menggilakan. Chanyeol terus menggenjot tubuh mungil yang berada di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun terus menggeliat, antara sakit dan geli,kombinasi yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Channnhh... Eummmhhh.. Terusshh... Cepatthh... Yeollhhh.."

"Yes,baby... i will do it faster..." Chanyeol semakin menggila,gerakannya semakin brutal. Baekhyun terus mendesah tidak karuan. Ia merasa sesuatu yang menggembung berada di dalam lubangnya, dan tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah penis Chanyeol yang sudah ingin bereksi.

"Baekkhh.. Sedikittthh... Lagihh.. Oooohh..."

"Aaahh... Iyaahh.. Disituhhh... Eummhh..."

"Baekhyun... shhh... Aaaahhh..."

 _ ***TOKTOKTOK***_

"Baekhyun-ah!Buka pintunya! Jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri! Ingat, kau masih belum mempunyai pendamping hidupmu!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka sangat mengenal suara itu. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara sahabat mereka,yaitu Kim Jongdae. Siapa lagi temannya yang memiliki suara toak seperti dia. Mereka langsung memakai bajunya masing-masing. Dan setelah mereka siap, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya,sementara Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

Chen menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Terkejut akan keberadaan Chanyeol di rumah Baekhyun. Ah,tepatnya di kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?Kau sudah sampai?"

"A-ah itu.. Iya. Aku sudah sampai sejak tadi.." jawab Chanyeol penuh perasaan gugup.

Tiba" terbukalah pintu rumah Baekhyun,dan disana menampilkan dua sosok namja. Satu namja yang tinggi dan yang satu lagi lebih pendek darinya. Yang lebih tinggi merangkul namja di sebelahnya. Mereka menghampiri Jongdae yang seakan" sedang mengadili kedua orang di depannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aahh.. Darimana saja kau,Kyung?"

"Hehe.. Aku habis jalan dengan Jongin,mian.."

"Chanyeol!Kau sudah disini rupanya?"

"Mm.. Iya,jong.."

"Baek! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau diam saja seperti itu?"

"Ani_"

"Dan,yak! Cairan apa yang ada di tanganmu?" Mata Baekhyun langsung membelalak. Ia menggerutu kecil ketika melihat sperma Chanyeol yang muncrat ke tangannya.

"Ah,itu.."

"Pasti kalian habis bercinta?Iya,kan?Dan cairan itu, adalah sperma Chanyeol?Yahh... Kalian sangat merindukan satu sama lain ya? Baru bertemu saja, sudah menodai ranjangmu,Baek.."

"Yak!Jongdae!Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aak!Baek!Sakit tahu!"

"Rasakan!"

"Sudah-sudah.. Jadi, kalian sudah baikan?Baekhyun?Chanyeol?"

"Tentu!Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak baikan setelah melakukan seks bersama?"

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chen dan memukul-mukul kepalanya,ingin rasanya ia menyegel mulut super toak milik sahabatnya itu karena sudah membeberkan kegiatan panasnya tadi bersama Chanyeol.

"Haha.. ya beginilah,Jong. Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun masih mau memaafkanku. Ah.. aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya,membuat pipi Baekhyun merona saking malunya.

"Jangan malu seperti itu,Baek. Lebih baik sekarang.. kau istirahat, melihat kegiatan mu tadi... sepertinya sangat melelahkan."

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Melebihi bulatnya mata Kyungsoo. _'Apa?Melihat? Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan,Kyung? Apa kau melihatnya?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"K-k-kau.. Melihatnya,Kyung?"

"Haha.. iya,Baek. Bukankah kau sendiripun tau,kalau aku sudah kesini ketika Chanyeol sudah datang?Tapi.. sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tak bisa kuganggu,jadi.. aku memilih untuk memanggil Jongin untuk menemaniku hehe.."

Baekhyun kembali merona,ia sangat malu. Tidak ada orang ataupun temannya yang pernah melihat dia bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersipu malu itu,dan kemudian ia memulai pembicaraan untuk mengganti topik arah pembicaraan Chen.

"Mm.. Kalian tidak mengajak Sehun?"

"Kami sudah menelfonnya,Chanyeol. Kita tunggu saja, kau tau sendiri bukan? Sehun akan sangat lama jika ingin pergi bersama kekasihnya,kemanapun itu." jawab Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama, terlihat mobil mewah yang parkir di teras rumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keluarlah sesosok namja tinggi dari dalam mobilnya,dan kemudian membuka kan pintu untuk seorang namja cantik layaknya seperti pangeran dan putri. Ya, mereka adalah Sehun dan putrinya, Luhan.

"Ah... Maaf aku membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama." ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Ah,iya.. Apa kalian sudah datang dari tadi?Maafkan aku.. sebenarnya aku sudah siap,tapi Sehun mengajakku untuk membeli bubble tea terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan-nnie.. Kyungsoo dan Jonginpun baru datang beberapa menit sebelum kalian datang." jawab Baekhyun diselingi senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita mulai pestanya! Cacing di perutku tidak bisa menahan lapar terlalu lama.." sahut Chen sambil mengusap-usap perutnya,dan kemudian menerima pukulan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kyung, kau sudah siap bukan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Dimana kita akan melakukannya,Hyung?"

"Di taman belakang saja,sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk berpesta." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk taman yang berada di belakang rumah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Chen, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan langsung berjalan menuju teras belakang. Dengan Sehun yang menggandeng tangan Luhan, dan Jongin yang merangkul bahu kecil milik Kyungsoo. Ah, jangan tanya Chen menggandeng siapa, karena ia belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Sementara yang lain berjalan ke taman, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Chanyeol, pesta apa ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ani."

"Pesta untuk merayakan kembalinya kau menjadi milikku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan memberi Baekhyun cubitan kecil pada pipinya. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, dan kemudian Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar. Tentu saja,mereka ingin mengganti baju mereka karena Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi objek dari mata sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, mereka berjalan menuju teras belakang rumah. Disana, sudah ada makanan-makanan lezat yang tentu saja Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan ini semua.

"Huwa... Kyung, kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kue buatan Kyungsoo lalu memakannya.

"Ini enak sekali,Kyung!Kau memang berbakat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil sesekali menjilat meses di sekitar bibirnya.

"Hah... kita patut bersyukur karena yang membuat semua makanan ini adalah Kyungsoo. Bayangkan jika kau yang membuatnya,Baekhyun!Wah... aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya isi perutku nanti.."

"Yaak!Jongdae!Kau pikir,kau bisa membuatnya?Iya?Aish!"

"A-ak!Lepaskan!Aak!Ampun,Baek!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chen berkali-kali,namun kemudian Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari Chen.

"Baekhyun,sudah... jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.."

"Apa?Jelas-jelas dia yang memulainya,yeol!Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?Huh!"

"Hey,Baekhyun! Dengarkan kekasihmu itu! Jangan menjawab terus!"

"Aishh... jinjja..." Baekhyun hendak menjambak rambut Chen, mengacak-ngacak, dan mungkin merusaknya sampai copot. Tapi, Chanyeol langsung membawa kekasihnya itu ke teras yang tidak jauh dari taman itu.

"Yeol.. Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

"Baek... lebih baik kau mengalah, tak ada habisnya kalau kau terus memukulnya seperti itu.."

"Tapi, orang seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran! Seenaknya mengejek kemampuan orang lain! Cih! Memangnya dia bisa membuat semua itu?!"

"Hei! Itu adalah sahabatmu.. Kim. Jong. Dae. Kaupun sudah tahu kalau dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Jadi maklumkan saja, Baek.. "

"Tidak! Ini semua tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia harus menerima pelajaran terlebih dahulu, sampai aku puas!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia ingin berjalan ke tempat Chen berada. Tapi, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam kuat tangan Baekhyun, sampai-sampai.. langkahnya terhenti.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menempelkan Baekhyun dengan sebuah tembok. Baekhyun terkejut, tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap kasar seperti ini padanya.

"Dengar... Aku membuat pesta ini, untuk bersenang-senang! Tapi apa?! Kau sama sekali tidak membuat yang lainnya senang,Baekhyun!" Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk, langsung menatap kaget terhadap perkataan Chanyeol. Kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar marah, karena sikap Baekhyun yang selalu saja kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu,bukan? Jangan bertengkar! Kau sudah besar, Baekhyun! Tapi kenapa sikapmu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kedewasaanmu? Hah?!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat ditekankan. Baekhyun menunduk lagi, air mata siap menetes dari kantung matanya.

"Yeol.. Kau membentakku.. Hiks.." Baekhyun menangis. Ia melepaskan genggaman kedua tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah pohon di depannya. Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon itu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat dan ia taruh di atas dengkul yang ia tekuk.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun, ia tak sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Chanyeol mengaku salah, tak seharusnya ia membentak Baekhyun seperti itu. Akhirnya, Ia menghampiri Baekhyun, dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Baek... Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi.. tujuanku hanyalah untuk menyadarkanmu.." Chanyeol sesekali menggoyangkan tangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya dan melepaskan sentuhan Chanyeol dari tangannya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku memang bodoh.. Seperti katamu, aku sama sekali tidak dewasa.. Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang seperti kau inginkan.." ucap Baekhyun diselingi dengan isakan tangisannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan menyalahkan dirimu.. Kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku telah lepas kendali, dan tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Tapi, kau harus mengerti, bahwa ini semua aku lakukan untuk membuatmu lebih dewasa.."

"Tapi, tidak dengan membentak orang lain!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tidak lagi menenggelamkan kepalanya. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, karena wajah Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan air mata, dan mata Baekhyun terlihat sangat merah akibat tangisannya itu.

 _"B-baek.._ "

"Kalau dengan secara halus bisa, mengapa kau harus membentakku?! Kau telah mempermalukanku,yeol... Hiks.. Kau pikir mereka tidak akan mendengar suaramu yang membentakku? Iya? Hiks.. Terimakasih, telah membuat banyak orang tahu betapa bodohnya diriku.. hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun berdiri hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi, Chanyeol langsung menggagalkan rencananya itu. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan memeluknya.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak bodoh. Sama sekali tidak. Aku yang salah karena telah kasar padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu. Maafkan aku..

...Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, karena itu aku mengingatkanmu untuk menghiraukan perkataan Jongdae yang mengejekmu. Aku ingin kau mengerti,Baekhyun. Mengerti untuk apa aku menasihatimu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu bukan? Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.. Jadi, jika kau terluka.. Maka aku akan lebih terluka melihatnya,Baek.."

Baekhyun semakin terisak, mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak sama dengan dugaannya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan mencakup kedua pipi berisi milik kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan teman-teman kita kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mempoutkan bibir bawahnya ke depan.

"Sayangnya, kami semua sudah melihatmu menangis, Baek! Huwee... sedihnya dibentak oleh sang kekasih.." Jongdae mencibir Baekhyun. Ternyata, dari tadi teman-temannya menguping pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengejar Chen, tapi hanya mengejarnya saja tidak bermaksud dendam atau apapun.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan teman-temannya melanjutkan pesta. Menikmati indahnya kebersamaan yang mereka buat. Menikmati indahnya malam yang disinari bulan purnama, dengan hangatnya api unggun di hadapan mereka.

Hari-hari berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap bersama, menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Sampai pada akhirnya, Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kedua orang tua Baekhyunpun tidak menolak, karena tak bisa diungkiri, walaupun hubungan mereka sudah ditentang oleh keluarganya tapi mereka tetap bersih keras memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Dan begitu juga orang tua Chanyeol, penyimpangan seks sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi bagi mereka, jadi merekapun juga menyetujui hubungan yang dijalin oleh anaknya.

Bertahun-tahun mereka menjalani masa pernikahannya.. tapi, tak lengkap rasanya jika tak ada buah hati yang menemani mereka. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak. Walaupun tadinya Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya, karena takut Baekhyun belum siap untuk merawatnya. Tapi, Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya, karena dia tahu Baekhyun akan merajuk untuk sekian lama jika tidak dituruti permintaannya. Hidup mereka semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang mereka adopsi itu. Baekhyun jadi tidak kesepian ketika Chanyeol pergi pada pagi hari untuk bekerja, memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarganya.

Terkadang, rasa cemas Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol muncul. Rasa cemas dan takut akan kehilangan Chanyeol lagi. Tapi, Chanyeol telah berjanji, untuk tidak meninggalkan kekasihnya Baekhyun kapanpun itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat berkata 'Walau maut yang menjemputku sekalipun, aku akan tetap setia berada di sisimu, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan cemas akan itu, ingatlah.. kau masih memiliki anak kita. Cintailah dia, sebagaimana kau mencintaiku,Baek. Karena aku tahu, cintamu padaku adalah abadi. Dan kau akan selamanya mencintai aku, begitu juga denganku yang akan selalu mencintaimu.' Cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun benar-benar sejati, walaupun banyak yeoja cantik dan seksi yang ingin merusak hubungan mereka, tapi Chanyeol tetap memilih dan akan selalu memilih seseorang yang telah menghiasi hidupnya, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Hai!Gimana ffnya?Baguskah?Anehkah?Garingkah?Jujur.. ini ff chanbaek pertama aku, aku seneng banget bisa buat ff ini sampe completed. Pengen sih bikin sequelnya... tapi apa kalian mau baca kelanjutan ff ini? Btw,makasih udh mau bacaa... jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Gomawo... Saranghae^^**_


End file.
